El Preso Fugado
by Lana Keat
Summary: Sirius ha escapado de Azkaban directo a ejecutar su venganza y decidido a limpiar su nombre. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer ****:** No soy Rowling, así que los personajes le pertenecen a ella y no a mi.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

El Preso Fugado

El pero cae

El perro se levanta

El perro no parece que pueda dar unos pasos más, pero sigue.

El perro es todo un amasijo de pellejo y huesos

El perro no es realmente un perro

Desde luego no tiene pensamientos normales de perro

Aunque bueno, doce años con los dementores no te dejan muy claro que eres realmente

¿Eres un perro? ¿Eres un humano? Quizás tan solo eres una piedra más inteligente de lo normal...¿Eres siquiera algo?

Pero este perro sabe que puede no saber mucho de si mismo ahora, pero no le hace falta. Tiene un objetivo...y un perro no necesita nada más.

* * *

-Lo _dije_, lo _dije_. Esta en Hogwarts. Quelesmaldigan. Pie de siglo y cangrejo. Oh no. No creyeron. No creyeron. Pero _yo se_, yo se, yo se, yo se, si _yo se_. Aguamenti de lagarto. Verdad. Siempre fue verdad. Quelesmaldigan. No dejaron mesa limpia ni zapato puesto...

Salió de debajo de la sombra de un árbol tiritando. El aire frío de la noche le envolvía como una fría mortaja y el aliento se convertía en vaho en cuanto abría la boca pero no importaba, como tampoco importaba que estuviera lloviendo a mares, o como que él estuviera desnudo y al borde de una hipotermia. No importaba. Nada de eso era importante, meras banalidades del hombre de a pie. La venganza, el ojo por ojo, el rencor por la traición, el odio, el asesinato, todo eso es lo único importante.

Borracho de una obsesión avanzó de árbol en árbol, a veces traqueteando y a veces arrastrándose de rodillas, si esa vieja loca de su madre le viera ahora así arrastrándose por el lodo. A un miembro de la _noble_ casa Black...

Entonces comenzó, primero como un leve gorjeo casi inaudible, luego como los esfuerzos de un asmático por respirar y finalmente se convirtió en una risa más propia de una hiena que de un hombre y que se apropio de su boca siéndole imposible controlarla.

Cayó de frente al suelo, bocabajo, y allí tumbado siguió riéndose, sus hombros se sacudían violentamente por convulsiones pero no era capaz de dejar de reír. Su mente estaba vacía, no pensaba en nada pero aún así tampoco podía parar.

El pelo negro largo y mojado se le pegó a su esquelética cara como una máscara y sus ojos desorbitados consumieron con ansia todo lo que miraba reduciéndolo a cenizas.

-¡Árbol y llave!-gritó con una voz estridente, enloquecida y aún pegado al suelo con el lodo deslizándose dentro de su boca- ¡Quelesmaldigan! Buenamontaña se llevó la moto.-la mandíbula parecía desencajarse por aquella risa demente que seguía escurriéndose desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Las pupilas dilatadas de sus ojos se movían con frenesí, advirtiendo claramente su estado. _Desesperado_ era la palabra. Otra oleada de carcajadas mientras intentaba a duras penas ponerse en pie- Pie del siglo y cangrejo. ¡Quelesmaldigan!. En cavernadepluma se escondió la doxy... ¡_QUE LES MALDIGAN!_¡_ÉL_ _ESTA EN HOGWARTS!_

Su puño golpeo el tronco del árbol más cercano, la corteza se astillo en torno a su mano dejando la clara marca de sus nudillos. Un rayo surco el cielo y tras el instante en que todo quedo iluminado volvieron las sombras, y en ellas creyó ver sombras más oscuras.

Estremecido por el terror miró hacia todas direcciones. Había cambiado de forma al sentirse totalmente agotado por el esfuerzo de mantenerse constantemente convertido en el perro negro. Pero había cambiado hacía diez minutos y no se sentía más descansado.

Desde que escapo lo angustiaba tomar su forma real, le angustiaba saber que así estaba totalmente indefenso ante la magia. Angustiado por que le encontraran. Angustiado por volver _allí_.

Convertido en un saco de terror puro se transformó en un perro enorme y negro, que parecía estar inmediatamente mucho más relajado que el hombre, después olfateo el suelo y el aire. Se giró y salió trotando, bajando la ladera, dirigiéndose al pueblo más cercano.

* * *

La vida era más sencilla siendo un perro, definitivamente. No había duda de ello, pues en ese estado su cabeza no aceptaba más pensamientos que los relacionados con comer, dormir y su obsesión que era lo que siempre le hacía seguir adelante. La vida siendo un hombre era totalmente complicada. Torció los labios con desagrado y chasqueó la lengua al notar como su cerebro parecía volver a aquel estado de pesadez como si tuviera todo el interior del cráneo y alrededor de su cerebro forrado con algodón...y allí en forma de remolino volvían a la carga otra vez los pensamientos y recuerdos inestables que habían tomado la costumbre de darse cita en su mente totalmente destrozada por años de tortura mental y emocional.

Siendo un hombre no entendía la mitad de las cosas que veía. Su cuerpo y su mente marchaban cada uno con ritmos distintos sin llegar nunca a una sincronía. No obstante, tenía que transformarse en humano de vez en cuando, sabía no podía estar siempre con forma de perro, era muy fácil dejarse llevar por aquella mente tan sencilla y olvidarse de todos los problemas, era muy fácil, tan fácil que temía olvidar que el era en origen un hombre y no un perro, temía olvidar el pasado, temía olvidar a James, Remus, a Lily también y...a Peter

Parte de él le gritaba que era imposible que olvidara su venganza, justicia piensa en realidad, y que lo que había pasado hacía unas horas era muestra de ello.

Incorporó el tronco de su cuerpo apoyándose sobre los codos y observó los cuerpos muertos que había dejado a su alrededor y _recordó_...

**Flashback**

Cayó en el fango, húmedo, pegajoso y viscoso como un grindylow, que le cubrió de inmediato todo el pelaje. Estaba frío. _Odio el frío..._se dijo y el resto de su mente que no controlaba lo completo con un.. _frío, frío, frío igual que en Azkaban_. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba a abajo la médula espinal. Aulló de rabia e intentó levantarse de nuevo. Un tirón doloroso le sacudió en una de sus extremidades delanteras. Gruñendo miró hacia abajo. Su pata delantera esta totalmente aprisionada en esa tierra viscosa. La sacudió una vez más inútilmente y esa sensación odiosa que había sentido en su celda comenzó a inundarle el pecho. Esa opresión...sacudió su cabeza perruna en un intento por no pensar en ello.

Fue en vano. No podía sacar la pata. No podía escapar. Era prisionero otra vez... La opresión se acentuó como si una afilada garra le estrujara el corazón

_-_¡NO!_- _El rugido desesperado arrasó y abrasó su garganta. _NO, ¡Debo ser libre! Me liberaré, soy libre. ¡Debo matar a Peter...!_

Se sacudió con toda la furia que su huesos y sus músculos podían ofrecer en ese momento, los oía chasquir unos contra otros por la violencia de su instinto perruno. Su cabeza se bamboleaba de adelante hacia atrás con su cuerpo siguiéndole en el mismo movimiento, de un lado hacia el otro y no viendo nada más que un velo sangrientamente rojo ante el.

Su cordura estalló silenciosamente en mil pedazos dejando dueña de todo a la locura. Lanzó dentelladas con sus fauces contra un enemigo invisible.

En medio del frenesí sus fauces finalmente se ciernen sobre algo desconocido pero sólido. Se aferró a ello con todas sus fuerzas demasiado desquiciado como para darse cuenta que está desgarrando entre sus colmillos a su propia pata.

En su mente no es su carne, si no la de Peter. Imagina que es el cuello de Peter y reza por ello. Por que ojalá sea su cuello lo que trincha ahora mismo, ojalá su sangre la que resbala por sus colmillos, su sangre la que se desliza por su garganta y la que aún caliente finalmente acaba por caer en su estómago.

Una mancha cruza agazapada su campo de visión. No le habría prestado mayor atención de no ser por los los ojos pequeños y rojos que lo observan. Solo le hizo falta eso y la vaga forma que intuía para que el enorme perro se lanzara de cabeza sobre el animal. Un chillido agudo y esa cosa cuelga inerte en su boca. Otro movimiento más a su diestra y el perro se lanza de muevo, y así una vez y otra vez, de derecha a izquierda, girando sobre si mismo...mientras a su alrededor, sangre, barro, vísceras y muchos chillidos ratoniles vuelan.

Ojalá sean la sangre de Peter, las vísceras de Peter y los chillidos de Peter

Ojalá lo sean, pues es vagamente consciente, que todo ello, es lo único que puede admitir como realidad. Lo único que tiene en su boca, lo único que sabe que no puede desvanecerse como el humo, lo único pues es lo que está mordiendo, lo único que es real, él sabe que es real.

Este pensamiento reconfortante arrasa con la ira y la ansiedad que su cuerpo rezuma.

Más tarde cuando puede volver a enfocar los ojos se transforma en hombre e inmediatamente mira a su alrededor, mira a las desafortunadas victimas que le ha permitido regresar al mundo.

Los mira y no puede contener una despectiva y agria carcajada. Son los "_amigos"_ de Peter. Ratas.

Intenta moverse cuando siente las oleadas de dolor que le provienen de unos de sus brazos. Esta totalmente machado...De alguna extraña manera siente y a la vez no siente dolor.

Pero su brazo es real, ergo él también lo es y Peter también..._Peter...debo matar a Peter. Peter en Hogwarts...Peter está en Hogwarts..._

**Fin Flashback**

Cuando era un chaval sano, la animagia le era tan fácil como respirar. Ahora le cuesta un poco más tener una morfología distinta a con la cual nació, pero cada vez se hace más fácil. Es capaz de mantenerse totalmente consciente en forma canina y no con una simple pseudoconsciencia. La comida que roba o rebusca en los cubos de basura le han devuelto poco a poco su fuerza y su lucidez...

No soporta ser un ser humano, prefería ser Canuto el mereoderador, no Sirius Black el supuesto traidor que había vendido a su mejor amigo y a la familia de este a Voldemort.

No puede contener un gruñido, varias personas se giran a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido al ver a un perro grande, suelto y sin un dueño cerca, en un parque infantil.

El perro se da media vuelta y se esconde en unos arbustos. A pesar del riesgo de que los vecinos llamen a una perrera, Canuto ha descubierto que es un buen lugar para pillar algo de comida. Al parecer los críos sienten una irresistible atracción por tirar la mitad de sus bocatas al suelo mientras corren como locos por ahí. Su mirada vaga por entre un corrillo que juega con una pelota intentando adivinar cual de esos bocadillos podrá zamparse. Espera que sea uno de jamón york y queso antes que uno de paté.

El balón aterriza volando cerca de él, el perro ladra, no le hace gracia haber dado un respingo. Un niño de pelo negro se acerca a recoger el balón y Canuto lo fulmina con la mirada, al menos al principio, porque después sus recuerdos salen a la superficie acaparando toda su atención. Siente como si fuera la primera vez que piensa en él, pues últimamente todo ha sido Peter-James, James-Peter, reconoce que no ha dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en su ahijado.

El recuerdo del día del nacimiento de Harry cobra más fuerza, estaban todos tan contentos y eran tan felices...James rezumaba orgullo por cada poro de su piel y Lily resplandecía con solo mirarlo...ahora debe tener trece años si no recuerda mal ¿Como será? ¿Estará feliz? ¿Estará sano? Canuto se levanta y empieza a andar casi sin pensarlo...

* * *

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive hay mucho jaleo, a Canuto no le hace falta verlo para saber lo que ha ocurrido en su interior, lo huele, y no puede evitar sonreír con sus labios perrunos ante la trastada y posterior fuga de su ahijado. Le ha costado lo suyo recordar su olor para rastrearlo.

Echa a andar siguiendo la calle Magnolia y como sospechaba el aroma del chico se hace más fuerte. Echa a correr y salta unas cuantas vallas para atajar en el camino, si no se da prisa es posible que los del ministerio lo encuentren antes que él y entonces no pueda verle hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Olfatea de nuevo el aire y se escurre hacia el callejón entre un garaje y una casa, se detiene justo junto a un cubo de basura.

Delante de él a unos metros, hay un adolescente de pelo negro dándole la espalda. Canuto lo mira fijamente deseado que se de la vuelta, huele su preocupación mientras lo ve agacharse y comenzar a revolver su baúl. Ahora le ve algo mejor, lleva gafas como James y de perfil se parece mucho a su padre. Canuto esta deseando acercarse más para ver lo acentuado de esa increíble semejanza que ya está intuyendo, aunque recuerda que el niño tenía los ojos verdes de Lily.

Un fogonazo de luz le deslumbra y no le deja ver durante unos instantes, oye un gran golpe antes de que la luz deje de cegarlo. Da un paso atras y sacude la cabeza tratando de recuperar la visión nocturna antes de volver a mirar a su ahijado. Esta tirado de espaldas al suelo, le oye farfullar, ha debido de tropezar con el baúl al asustarse al verlo. Canuto sonríe y lo mira una vez más antes de dar media vuelta.

Es hora de volver a la venganza.

Quizá en el futuro, una vez haya limpiado su nombre, no sea tan malo volver a ser Sirius Black.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, ¿Os ha gustado? Si es asi decídmelo y si no también. Yo creo que me ha quedado un poco lioso, aunque claro ponerse en la piel de alguien que no esta muy bien de la cabeza y escribir lo que ve me ha costado lo mío, igual que saber en que persona narrarlo, no me decidía entre la primera persona y la tercera. Probablemente en un futuro lo reedite.

Tenía la historia pensada desde hace mucho pero soy bastante perfeccionista con los fics, nunca me quedo satisfecha con como me quedan y les doy un montón de vueltas hasta que acabo frustrándome...tengo que mejorar mi narración.

Por cierto hay algunas palabras al principio que están todas juntas sin espacio entre ellas, eso está hecho a posta, quería que pareciera que hablaba atropelladamente casi sin respirar entre unas y otras, me pareció que eso le daba un matiz de locura. Me niego a pensar que no salió medio chifado de Azkaban aunque sus ganas de venganza no le hicieran olvidar quien era.

Me gusta la idea de que el título pueda hacer referencia tanto a Sirius como a Harry.

Edito: Gracias por tu review Misila, me alegro muchisimo de haberlo recibido y por que te haya gustado. Gracias tambien por el consejo yo también creía que estaria mejor ponerlo en negrita o algo asi pero no me funcionaba esa opción, hasta ahora.


End file.
